Varus Kaiser
Appearance Varus is a tall man, of 6 foot 0 inches. He is incredibly muscular. He has black hair with white eyes. He wears no shirt. He wears brown pants. He wears a face-mask that looks like a helm. He also wears armor on various parts of his body, elbow guards, wristguards, greaves, cuisses, and sabatons not including his face-mask that covers his eyes and forehead areas. He wears a red scarf around his neck. Underneath his elbow and wrist guards, he wears arm warmers connected to fingerless gloves. Personality Varus is a calm person. He does not get into meaningless fights, unless someone insults him or his family. He will not strike out at people unless, they are rude to the point of it being unreasonable or if they insult him too much. Varus, enjoys tea ceremonies and often participates in them. Varus speaks in a very formal manner, always adding suffixes to names, and is extremely respectful to even his enemies. Armament (Weapon Name:) Number 1 (Sword the dude is holding in his hands) (Weapon Type:) Long Sword, double-edged, no guard (Material:) Iron blade, wood hilt, wood sheathe (Other three in the multi-sheathe will be forged in time) Abilities History Varus was born in a small town on a small island in South Blue. When he was born, the doctor noticed a film over Varus’ pupils, upon close examination he found that Varus will never be able to see due to the film infusing itself into the pupils and medical technology has not advanced enough to replace someone’s pupils completely. He started crying almost immediately when his eyes came into contact with any light. This caused his parents to cover his eyes with a cloth daily, due to them being unable to see their son in such pain from having his eyes open in the light. 5 years passed for Varus in total and complete darkness, due to him being unable to he couldn't enjoy the pleasures of books with his eyes, nor could he write a single word. He was illiterate but he couldn't care less. On the eve of his 5th birthday it happened, Pirates attacked the island, kidnapping the women and killing the men. Varus’ parents defended the town with the other village guards, but they all died leaving Varus and the other children on the island alone and without transport. Due to him receiving some training in secret, Varus took up his parents’ swords crafting a multi-sheathe for them, and strapping them to his waist. His parents had 3 swords, all made out of iron. They were good enough for Varus to hunt for everyone so they wouldn’t starve. Whenever Varus wasn't hunting for food for the other children, he was either helping them train or working in the Blacksmith’s workshop. He burned his hands so many times with the workshop that most people wanted him to stop trying to learn due to him being blind. He eventually learned how to smith even while he’s blind. Though he could smith only basic iron swords, and armor during his years on the island. When he got to be 15 years old, he made himself the sword he called number 1, while remaking numbers 2-4 constantly. He decided that it was time to leave the island, he taught the islanders all he knew about fighting and taught 2 apprentices to work iron. He left the island to Centaurea, also known as the island of the swordsmen. He intended to make money doing his work as a blacksmith while he trained under the masters of the sword while on the island. He trained and worked on the island for a good 10 years, developing a body that would make most people green with envy. He wears nothing on his torso, showing off no scars anywhere on his body from any of the countless cuts that he suffered from his training. His new journey will start soon, he knows that he’s going to leave Centaurea on the eve of his 25th birthday and never return to the island. Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Ittoryu Category:Blacksmith Category:Characters Category:Human